


Fly

by Terapsina



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gifset, Thestrals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-16 23:51:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1366312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terapsina/pseuds/Terapsina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They had been meeting in the forest to feed the Thestrals on Sunday mornings for weeks now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fly

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> AN: I put it on Tumblr. Didn't put it anyplace else. Am now fixing it. You know the drill.

  

  

 

* **Fly** *

They had been meeting in the forest to feed the Thestrals on Sunday mornings for weeks now. This time however Luna asked something unexpected, though Harry really shouldn't have been as surprised as he was, everything about the girl was.

"Do you want to fly Harry?"

Luna serenely smiled sideways at the wizard a year ahead of her. Her big, honest eyes offering no hidden purpose other than genuine curiosity for his answer.

"Won't they mind?"

Luna replied with a laugh. Harry might have been offended if he didn't know her as well as he did. But he _had_ grown to know the unusual witch, and so he just grinned at the sound.

"Of course not, you just have to ask nicely. They like to fly too, you know."

Harry looked at the strange creatures that were regarded as omens of death and then smiled at the even stranger girl beside him. Luna really was odd, but… suddenly that word created an impossibly warm feeling. It seemed he liked oddness.

"I'd love to."


End file.
